The Damage In My Soul
by Adne Hellena
Summary: Castiel se recusava a acreditar no que via. Por mais que soubesse a verdade, não aceitava aquela traição, não dele. Slash, Dean e Castiel. SPOILER de POINT OF NO RETURN.


**Título: **The Damage In My Soul.  
**Autor: ** Adne Hellena  
**Categoria: Slash M/M, 5ª temporada**  
**Advertências: **Linguagem imprópria, drama excessivo, SPOILERS de POINT OF NO RETURN.  
**Classificação: **PG-13  
**Capítulos: **1 (one shot)  
**Completa: ** [**X**] Yes [ ] No  
**Resumo: **Castiel se recusava a acreditar no que via. Por mais que soubesse a verdade, não aceitava aquela traição, não _dele_.

**_P.S.: Eu escrevi a fanfic num surto depois daqueles trechos do novo episódio. Não coloquei exatamante as mesmas frases porque achei que seria estragar demais o 100º epi.  
Agradeço muito à ShiryuForever, que teve a paciência de ler e betar gratuitamente a fic e ainda me ajudou a escolher o nome (oh ficzinha difícil de nomear! ).  
Thanks, Shiryu!_**

**_A música no começo da fanfic é Quidam - Cirque du Soleil. É legal ler a fic ouvindo, dá outra "atmosfera" à história.  
Espero que gostem! ^.^_**

-----

_**You may have touched the stars**  
Você pode ter tocado as estrelas  
**But they weren't moved.**  
Mas elas não se mexeram.  
**And if you reach for me**  
E se você tentar me alcançar  
**I may not choose**  
Eu posso não escolher  
**To hold your hand.**  
Segurar sua mão.  
**I might smile**  
Eu posso sorrir  
**Or I might turn away.**  
Ou eu posso me afastar.  
_

E então Dean Winchester estava lá, a um passo de entregar sua vida para aquele que comandava o céu e a horda profana de anjos que supostamente deveriam proteger a fé e os bons sentimentos humanos. E então ele estava lá, ignorando todos os avisos e toda a proteção que lhe foi oferecida.

Dean estava lá se rendendo e algo na alma de Castiel estava se quebrando mais uma vez.

Mesmo prometendo, jurando a si mesmo que não mais interferia nas decisões de seu protegido, Cas não conseguiu se manter indiferente. Não. Ele guardara seu coração, entregara a chave de sua felicidade e de sua essência àquele único homem e agora era traído de modo que nem mesmo seu Pai conseguira.

Não. Não. _Não._

Sua mente quase humana não esboçava reação alguma, mas seu coração mandava-lhe milhares de sensações estranhas, ruins e que lhe faziam ter vontade de sucumbir. Por mais que detestasse admitir, agora seu lado humano era mais forte do que seu lado anjo e as emoções saíam tão facilmente fora de seu controle!

Ver Dean, _seu Dean_, conversando com aquele humano falso e asqueroso acendeu em si uma fúria e um desespero que nunca pensou existir. E ele entendeu, naquele instante, que o egoísmo era algo comum num plano astral tão imperfeito e cheio de armadilhas e que nem mesmo ele seria capaz de escapar delas, não agora.

- Você reza alto demais. – o anjo, antes sumido, tocou com ódio o mortal que soava o alarme. Deixando-o desacordado no chão, Castiel puxou o loiro para um beco próximo, praticamente arrastando o corpo do Winchester de encontro à parede fria.

- O que é, enlouqueceu?

- Posso dizer o mesmo de você. – Cas jogou Dean contra outra parede. Estava furioso, estava magoado, estava... Ele não sabia como estava, não sabia descrever como se sentia. Sua voz era séria, fria e ao mesmo tempo carregada de dor, medo. – Eu me rebelei por você.

Algo muito sério se passava com o anjo, mas o Winchester em seu eterno egoísmo não era capaz de ver. Ele nunca fora capaz de ver nada além dele próprio e de seu enorme sofrimento.

E então Cas bateu. Deu o primeiro soco. E depois outro e mais outro. Viu o sangue vermelho e quente escorrer pelo canto do lábio que ele tanto desejara. Pensou em sua fé e sua vida como anjo. Pensou na liberdade que experimentara como ser celestial e em todas as dores que jamais conhecera. Naquele instante pensou em todas as vidas que tirara, de todo sangue que escorria de suas mãos, mas nenhum que o machucara tanto.

Os olhos azuis turvaram e foram tomados por lágrimas que Cas não derramava. – Eu me rebelei, Dean. E para quê? Para você se render a eles?

O anjo arrastou o loiro mais fortemente contra uma parede, doía mais do que sequer pudera imaginar. E sua dor e raiva eram descontadas em seus punhos. Ele não se arrependeu de bater novamente em seu protegido, na verdade se arrependeu de não tê-lo feito antes.

Teve raiva de si mesmo quando supôs que talvez tivesse mudado tudo se...

- Cas, por favor...

- Eu dei tudo por você, Dean! E é isso que você me devolve? – a voz feroz e embargada não combinava com um anjo de Deus. Não. Havia tanta mágoa, dor e ódio que nenhum anjo deveria sentir. Mas Castiel, naquele momento, atirando o loiro contra a tela de metal, não era mais o anjo que salvara seu protegido.

Cas era agora um ser sem lar e sem rumo e tudo graças a Dean Winchester.

Caminhando até o corpo caído e que se contorcia de dor, mirando o pilar de sua desgraça, o anjo rebelde pensava se deveria ou não continuar com aquela briga. O punho direito fechado escorria sangue de outrem, mas não era a primeira e não seria a última vez que estava lutando.

- Faça! Vamos, faça!

Castiel, o dono do rosto sempre impassível e sério, tinha estampado na face o peso das atitudes de Dean. Agachando-se próximo ao rapaz, o anjo suspirou, os olhos quase safira condenando a si próprio pela inocência e pela insensatez. Com firmeza, Cas puxou o rosto do Winchester mais velho para cima, segurando com força o queixo do outro.

- Eu ainda me lembro do olhar de cada pessoa que eu curei, Dean. Eu nunca esperei nada, mas eu sempre via num olhar a fé, a gratidão. – o anjo caído respirou fundo, sentindo suas lágrimas quentes escorrerem pelo rosto frio, causando arrepios e uma sensação muito maior de impotência - E você foi o único do qual eu esperei algo. Um olhar de reconhecimento, um gesto de afeto, uma palavra de amor... E nenhum deles nunca veio.

- Cas, eu...

- E o pior de tudo, Dean, é que eu não consigo odiá-lo. Eu gostaria muito, mas não consigo. – o corpo humano que sustentava aquele anjo tremeu violentamente, engolfado por diversos sentimentos e sensações. Seus lábios tremeram e deles escaparam um gemido baixo, melancólico.

E Castiel se deixou ajoelhar no chão, forçando seu protegido a ver o ser deprimente no qual havia se transformado.

- Eu amei você, Dean. Com todas as minhas forças e de todo o meu coração. – o anjo ainda segurava o rosto querido entre os dedos, erguendo o queixo sujo de sangue e mirando os olhos verdes que, além do orgulho, começavam a transbordar dor e culpa.

As lágrimas se tornaram mais fortes e Dean percebeu o que estava fazendo. Não estava apenas dando sua alma a outro numa missão suicida, estava matando aos poucos cada um daqueles que significaram algo para si. E ele percebeu, naquele segundo crucial, que algo já havia quebrado em seu peito e ele já era aquele Dean que vira no futuro.

Aquele Dean sem alma e sem coração.

E suas lágrimas rolaram. O Winchester teve vontade de abraçar o anjo, mas seu corpo doía tanto! Esforçou-se para sentar e quando tentou tocar Cas, quando envolveu seu protetor em seus braços, ele se afastou, jogou o corpo para trás e recostou-se numa parede próxima de pedra fria.

Mesmo que seu choro ainda caísse, Castiel não aceitava a piedade que o outro lhe oferecia. Não aceitava a compaixão por seu sofrimento. Não de Dean Winchester. Poderia ser qualquer um ali a lhe abraçar, mas não aceitaria um afago de alguém que, naquele momento, só conseguia expressar egoísmo e uma falsa comiseração.

- Alguma vez já se perguntou... – ele pausou, incapaz de controlar os soluços – Alguma vez já se perguntou o quão difícil é para mim? – os soluços vieram com mais força, mas o anjo se obrigou a continuar, mesmo que as frases saíssem entrecortadas – Eu, eu... Eu ando por esta... Por esta terra e vejo todas... Todas estas pessoas, mas... Mas nenhuma... Nenhuma delas é... É parte de mim. Não como... Como você, Dean.

O anjo rebelde fechou os olhos, dando um basta na dor que esvaía de seu coração. Só porque era humano agora não significava que tinha que agir como tal. – Eu te dei minha alma, Dean, e você me decepcionou. E o pior de tudo isso é que... Agora eu só tenho você.

Apoiando-se na parede para levantar, Castiel suspirou. Seu protegido continuava sentado no chão, encarando-o sem uma expressão conclusiva no olhar. Podia estar se sentindo culpado, com dó ou apenas... Sendo Dean Winchester. Suspirando, o anjo deu dois passos à frente, quase agachando para falar com o rapaz.

- Eu queria que você ainda fosse aquela criança que por tantas noites eu velei o sono e se eu soubesse antes de todo o porvir, Dean... Eu o teria matado antes de lhe dar meu coração e queimar minhas asas por você.

O anjo mirou um pouco do céu que aparecia pelos altos prédios, pedindo a seu Pai que lhe desse forças para continuar. Sibilando brevemente, ele tocou o corpo que amava, não dando mais nenhuma explicação sobre seus sentimentos e suas decisões dali a diante.

Com cuidado, Castiel pegou Dean em seus braços, tentando se lembrar com exatidão do hotel que estavam hospedados os irmãos Winchester. Fechou os olhos e quando os abriu novamente, levantou o grosso edredom e soltou o caçador sobre a cama tão bem arrumada. Embora estivesse ferido, ele apenas conseguia pensar no bem de Dean.

Colocá-lo na cama, ali, na calada da noite era algo que ele supôs nunca mais poder fazer. E sentia-se ao menos um pouquinho mais feliz por aquilo.

Cas usou a manga de seu casaco para limpar o sangue que ainda marcava o rosto querido, deixando-se acariciar os lábios inchados. Dobrou-se sobre seu caçador e resvalou sua boca, despedindo-se daquele carinho e amor que compartilhava com o loiro. - Adeus, Dean.

Estava disposto, se fosse preciso para esquecê-lo, ignorar seus telefonemas e suas mensagens por algum tempo.

**_-----_**  
_**FIM**_


End file.
